


Stalker Technology

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Seriously this is pure crack., humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles relating your attempts to "borrow" stuff from Seto Kaiba.<br/><br/>Considering you aren't his lover, his friend, or Mokuba, "borrowing" his stuff may not have been one of your smartest ideas. Deciding that you wouldn't stop until you succeeded... yeah, that was probably the worst life choice ever.<br/><br/>May or may not have romantic moments. May or may not have plot. May or may not be complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's totally 1am here so if nothing makes sense, well that's my excuse.
> 
> But yeah, I was JUST thinking about how Kaiba's computer program for finding people's locations while they're dueling would be so excellent for stalking. And yeah... My brain generates a lot of random crack.

“Now I sacrifice my two cards to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!” you cackled evilly as the hologram of a Blue Eyes appeared.

Your opponent gaped open mouthed at the dragon, and you did a victory dance knowing that there was nothing he could do now. You ordered the Blue Eyes to attack one of your opponent's monsters and cackled even more as they lost some life points.

Then your hair was blowing around wildly as a helicopter appeared. You swore as it landed and Kaiba emerged. You were screwed.

“I forgot that he has stalking technology!” you whined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, with Mokuba constantly getting kidnapped, you'd think Kaiba would put a tracking device on his body.

Kaiba hadn't believed you when you told him you were planning on returning his blue eyes cards! That made you really angry. You'd show him that you did return stuff!

In fact, you already had a plan to show him just how responsible you could be. You'd borrowed Mokuba for the day... without Kaiba knowing of course.

At the moment, you were playing games at the arcade with Mokuba. It was almost nine, and you figured you would return him soon. As you waited for his game to end, Kaiba himself stormed in.

You were frustrated. “What the hell, Kaiba?!”


End file.
